PJ-MHA crossover challenges
by Perceus Dekiru Jackson
Summary: a few Percy Jackson/My Hero Academia crossover challenges/ideas that I had and wanted to put out here. most will be set in the MHA universe and there usually won't be any gods, and if they will appear they will be mortal, although they may have very powerful quirks. any reviews would be appreciated, and I'd love it if one of these ideas inspired someone to write!
1. Percy and Annabeth in UA

**A/N: So there aren't many fics of this crossover and I had some ideas, but I'm no good at writing so I thought to maybe put these ideas out here for whoever is willing to try and write them. These are just going to be the premise of the fic and maybe some other details, but I hope it makes some of you guys want to write something with that premise or spark an idea for something awesome! Please enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or My Hero Academia.**

*

Plot:

This is set in the MHA universe and there are no gods. Percy's quirk is water manipulation, and after his mother told him about how his grandparents had died in a plane crash and heard how painful it was for her, he promised himself that he wouldn't let his mother feel that kind of pain again. his dream was to become a pro hero and protect the people he cared about.

At about age twelve he meets Annabeth, who is quirkless, and although they have a rough start, they eventually become good friends. Percy doesn't hold any prejudice towards quirkless people, mainly because his mother is quirkless, and because he thinks that holding something that can't be controlled against someone is wrong.

When she was little, people kept telling Annabeth that she was a defenseless, weak girl, and a dumb blond, so she decided to start learning martial arts to prove them wrong and for self defense. She was a quick learner and got pretty good at it. She soon discovered architecture to be her passion and while kids her age all wanted to be heroes, she wanted to be an architect.

After Percy and Annabeth become friends they decide to aim for UA, one of the most prestigious highschool in Japan. Percy decides to aim for the hero course, while Annabeth aims for the general education course. they start training and studying with each other in order to improve their skills.

After months of training and weeks of anticipation, they are both accepted to UA, Percy to class 1-A in the hero course, and Annabeth to class 1-C in the general education course.

When Percy arrives at class 1-A, he befriends some people, namely Midoriya Izuku, a shy and motivated guy who wants to be like All Might, and spread hope and happiness like him. They face challenge after challenge, forcing them to prove their worth and learn how to be a pro hero.

*

So you can change it up a bit if you like, but if you want Annabeth in the hero course, give her a valid reason, because if her true passion were architecture, I don't think she'd want to be a pro hero. I'd like it if the characters were mostly in character, and didn't change to much from the book/show.

If you want to include more characters from the PJO/HoO universe, you can put leo and maybe Bekendorf in the support course, jason in class 1-B, etc, and maybe take some of the antagonists from there and make them villians and/or corrupt pro heros.

If you make it have a romantic subplot, I'd appreciate it if it were Percabeth (PercyAnnabeth) and Izuchako (IzukuOchako). If you like it please follow, I'll be posting more challenges/ideas here in the future!


	2. PJO problems in MHA

A/N: This idea was supposed to basically have the characters of PJO with the same (or close enough) problems to what they have in the books but still be mortal AU set in the MHA universe so they can also struggle with trying to survive U.A. and without godly interventions making the plot even more complicated and confusing to everyone in the story or reading it. so what I wrote is basically a "prologue" to the main story detailing how the Olympian "family" came to be.

* * *

Kronos was a powerful and cruel man who would do whatever it took to achieve his goal, and he always wanted to gain more power, and since his quirk was nothing of note, he wanted to find a way to improve it, by either standard or artificial methods.

He gathered a group of eleven comrades to help with his project to artificially enhance or manipulate people's quirks on the genetic level. They named themselves "The Titans", and the project was named "Project: Echidna".

They started by testing they're methods on animals, and usually the animal would mutate and become unstable. After some time of testing they were able to safely mutate animals and give them a quirk, although they usually had a side effect of becoming extremely violent, occasionally only towards humans.

After the success of the Echidna project, they moved on to human testing. They collected twelve people, and started to test their methods on them. They named the project "Project: Olympus".

After months of experiments they were able to engineer for each one a powerful quirk, although they had a side effect of producing a strange aromatic chemical that can only be smelts by animals, and a high likelihood of having adhd or dyslexia. The Titans then started giving themselves.

Rhea, one of the Titans, felt horrible for the things they were doing to the Olympians, so she tried to arrange an escape. She was able to release Zeus from his prison before the rest of the Titans found out and stopped her. They threw her out of the group and kept her from telling the police, while trying to hunt down Zeus.

Zeus meanwhile, being unable to contact the police or any heroes, found a way to get into the facility and managed to free the rest of the Olympians. They escaped and were able to fight against the Titans, and sent them to the police. As a last effort the Titans released the monsters they made and programed them to track the scent of the Olympians. They were able to escape, injured, waiting in the shadows to strike back.

The Olympians went their separate ways, becoming heads of hero agencies, architects, businessmen, singers and so on. After some time they started to get attacked by the monsters from the Echidna project, and they had to move around quickly. Some of them who had started families had to leave, some decided to stay. They didn't know that their children would inherit their scent.


End file.
